ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ActiMates Revival
ActiMates will revive with different toys based on different family-friendly franchises. They interact with compatible VHS tapes, audio drama CDs and DVDs with a sensor. All of them have 10,000 words (some-character specific) and tell the time, save for the Teletubbies which work like their original ActiMates versions, but with more songs, sayings and mini-games. Also, Gary from Spongebob only says different variations on "Meow". Arthur *Arthur *D.W. *Buster Spongebob *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Gary Shrek *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss In Boots *Gingy Madagascar *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Skipper Kung Fu Panda *Po the Panda *Shifu *Crane *Tigress *Monkey *Viper *Mantis Hotel Transylvania *Dracula *Mavis *Murray *Jonathan *Dennis *Frank *Eunice *Wayne *Invisible Man Disney *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Minnie *Pluto *Daisy *Pete *Max Goof Disney Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Kida *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *Elsa Disney Villains *Evil Queen *Scar *Hans *Hades *Gaston *Ursula *Jafar *Captain Hook *Maleficent *Cruella DeVill *King Candy Star Wars *R2D2 *C3PO *Yoda *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *Venom *Sandman *Black Cat Guardians of the Galaxy *Starlord *Drax *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Batman *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Catwoman *Joker *Harley Quinn Pixar *Woody *Buzz *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Lightning McQueen *Mater TMNT *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *Shredder *Bebop *Rocksteady Steven Universe *Steven Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Sally Acorn (Post-SGW) *Silver *Blaze *Eggman Phneas and Ferb *Phineas *Ferb *Candace Back to the Future *Doc Brown *Marty The Avengers/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Thor *Iron Man * Harry Potter *Harry *Hermione *Ron *Voldermort Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Dave *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor Gravity Falls *Dipper *Mabel *Soos *Grunkle Stan Teletubbies *Tinky-Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po Yo Gabba Gabba *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Ghostbusters *Slimer *Stay Puft Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Roxas Crash Bandicoot *Crash *Coco *Dr. Neo Cortex *Fake Crash Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Crimson Chin *Vicky The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater The Justice Friends *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat *Thing 1 *Thing 2 *The Grinch *Max *Horton *Lorax Adventure Time *Finn *Jake VeggieTales *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Larry-Boy *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Fibrilius Minimus *Rumor Weed *Awful Alvin *Laura Carrot *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Norman Tamagotchi See ActiMates: Tamagotchi. The Lion King See ActiMates: The Lion King. Doctor Who Main Article: ActiMates: Doctor Who '' Peanuts Indiana Jones Voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Starfire *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete *Jess Harnell as Eggman *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Harry *Ashely Tisdale as Candace *Christopher Lloyd as Doc *Tony Alsemo as Donald Duck *Tara Strong as D.W., Anna, Timmy Turner, Dennis, Poof, Harley Quinn, Bubbles, Sally (Post-SGW) *Mona Marshall as Arthur *Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Devid Gallagher as Riku *Alex Hirsch as Voldermort, Soos, Grunkle Stan *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man, Silver, Marty *Laura Bailey as Blaze, Gamora *Phil LaMarr as Mike Wazowski, Dracula, Mr. Krabs, Donkey, Murray, Bebop, Marlin, Hans, Darth Vader, Groot, Shredder *Kristen Schaal as Mabel *Chris Pratt as Crash *Cristina Vee as Coco *Lex Lang as Neo Cortex, Rocksteady *Jesse McCartney as Roxas, Fake Crash *Zach Callison as Steven *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Mike Myers as Shrek, Cat in the Hat *Jennifer Hale as Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Fiona, Elsa, Blossom, Buttercup, Sandy Cheeks, Black Cat, Merida *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Gary, Horton, Michelangelo, Valhallen *Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star *Tom Kane as Yoda *John Goodman as Sulley *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Dee Bradley Baker as Boba Fett, Max, Jar Jar, Wayne, Puss in Boots, Gingy, Thing 1 and 2 *Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape *Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Larry-Boy, Jerry Gourd, Norman *Tim Gregory as Fibrilious Minimus *Suzanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Ursula, Cruella DeVill *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Crimson Chin *Alan Tudyk as King Candy, Grinch, Splinter *Anthony Daniels as C3PO *Selena Gomez as Mavis *Troy Baker as Joker, Robin, Leonardo *Roger Craig Smith as Batman *Robert Costanzo as Lorax *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Rob Paulsen as Jonathan, Hades, Donatello, Raphael, Major Glory *Tress MacNellie as Eunice, Daisy Duck *John DiMaggio as Frank, Jake, Venom, Drax *Billy West as Invisible Man, Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen, Starlord *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Jim Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Frank Welker as Krunk *Tom McGrath as Skipper *? as Rumor Weed and Bad Apple Notes/Trivia *There were going to be Dora and Barney ActiMates but due to the popularity of ''Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and VeggieTales as well as Adventure Time and Harry Potter being in LEGO Dimensions, they were scrapped. **In addition, there were also going to be Caillou ActiMates but this was replaced by Phineas and Ferb. *ActiMates from Darker and much more E10+ Rated franchises such as ''Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Harry Potter ''had more tips to encounter bad people, goons, and many other types of bad guys compared to the rest and in addition, the following ones that tells the user to say "No" to bad people and should turn a deaf ear. **Roxas **Finn **Jake **Ron **Hermoine **Steven *Unlike other ActiMates, the following ones tell the user that it's very late and that they should be in bed if their internal clock is at midnight. **Bob **Jimmy Gourd **Archibald Asparagus **Crash **Toodee **Plex **All three Powerpuff Girls **The Cat in the Hat Category:Toys Category:Arthur Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Star Wars Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Disney/Pixar Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Finding Nemo Category:Teletubbies Category:Cars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Barney Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Shrek Category:Frozen Category:The Lion King Category:Tangled Category:Spider-Man Category:Batman Category:ActiMates Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Harry Potter Category:Steven Universe Category:VeggieTales Category:Back to the Future Category:The Avengers Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Jimmy Neutron